The present invention relates to a retraction and extension device for foot and/or leg support of an item of seating and/or lounging furniture according to the preamble of claim 1 and an item of seating and/or lounging furniture with such retraction and extension device.
A foot and/or leg support of an item of seating and/or lounging furniture can be retracted and extended, so that the item of seating and/or reclining furniture takes up little space when retracted. In the extended state, a user can put his feet and/or legs on the foot and/or leg support.
In conventional extension mechanisms, the foot and/or leg support is attached to two legs that have a plurality of struts. The struts are rotatably connected to each other and arranged in two rows, with the struts of one of the rows each being rotatably connected to the struts of the other row.
When retracted, two interconnected struts of each of the rows enclose a relatively small angle, so that the entire retraction and extension device has a relatively small length. During the extension operation, the angles between the struts increase, causing the length of retraction and extension device to increase. In addition, the second fastening means are pivoted upwardly from below the chassis of the item of seating and/or lounging furniture, so that a foot and/or leg rest attached to the second fastening means is likewise pivoted upwardly.
The movement of the struts can also be referred to as an accordion-type fashion. The retraction operation is mechanically reversed compared to the extension operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a retraction and extension device of the aforementioned type which is suitable for seating and/or reclining furniture with a relatively small chassis.